El chico de las flores
by Taiga Mcgarden
Summary: Para Katsuki todo parece una estupidez, una pérdida de tiempo. Todo menos ese chico que por la tarde, sale regar las flores... (Katsudeku)
1. El chico de las flores

Sinopsis:

Para Katsuki todo parece una estupidez, una pérdida de tiempo. Todo menos ese chico que por la tarde, sale regar las flores...  
.

 **"Lenguaje de las flores** , a veces llamada **floriografía** , fue un medio de comunicación en la época victoriana, en donde variadas flores y arreglos florales se usaban para enviar mensajes codificados, sirviendo a sujetos para expresar sentimientos que de otro modo nunca se podrían hablar. El rey Carlos II de Inglaterra trajo dicho arte recopilando fuentes desde Suecia a Persia , en el s. XVII."

-Wikipedia

 **.**

 **Los personajes de Boku no hero academia no me pertenecen, son creación de** **Kōhei Horikoshi, yo solo los uso para entretenimiento.**

 **El siguiente fic es chicoxchico, abstente de leer sino disfrutas del género.**

 **Esta historia está también en wattpad, con el mismo nombre, por si prefieren leerla ahí :3**

.

.

Notas:

Holaa, aca estoy yo volviendo a escribir, esta vez de un anime diferente y... para colmo yaoi xd. La verdad es que me siento como en casa a la hora de escribir notas en fanfiction (cosa que no me pasa en wattpad)

y sin más que decir, espero que disfruten de esta historia corta :3

besos


	2. 1 Lavanda

Lavanda

El interior de los bolsillos, acoge sus manos. Los cascos dejan sonar su música a todo el volumen posible. La correa del bolso, cruza entre las clavículas.  
Katsuki Bakugou maldice entre dientes durante su camino a casa. Patea una piedra para verla rebotar con fuerza contra un poste de luz. Vuelve a maldecir como si nunca fuera a ser suficiente pensando en los acontecimientos del día.  
Katsuki no es una mala persona, o mejor dicho, no quiere serlo. En serio lo intenta. Y muy duro. Pero... Con regularidad se mete en problemas por su mala actitud.

Tiene problemas de ira. No puede controlarlo. Antes de pensar en las consecuencias, las palabras surgen de su boca, su cuerpo se mueve solo y para cuando piensa, "mierda la cagué..." Ya es tarde  
Ha tenido muchos conflictos por eso. Sobre todo en la escuela.  
Le resulta realmente difícil controlar su temperamento.

No ayuda tampoco que en parte, sea un amante de la destrucción. Como aquel incidente con la glicerina que provocó en el laboratorio durante la clase de química. La posibilidad de una explosión fue demasiado tentadora para él.  
A Katsuki también le gusta el peligro y es competitivo. Participar en parkour, deportes, pulseadas...  
No falta decir que el director lo tiene entre ceja y ceja. Hasta el mismo joven Bakugou se sorprende de que aun no lo haya expulsado. Pero sabe que será pronto.  
El tema radica en si podrá conseguir banco en otro instituto.  
Es aquí el porqué Bakugou esté preocupado, pateando una piedra, puteando en voz baja. Pensando en cómo carajo hará para solucionar un dilema que tiene raíz desde que puso un puto pie en el mundo.  
A Katsuki le enerva pensar que al problema entero lo constituye él.  
Se muerde el labio, sintiendo como aquello cae en sus hombros. Jodidamente harto de que su vida de la impresión de tratarse de un remolino, un circulo vicioso del que no puede escapar.  
Katsuki hubiera pateado nuevamente la piedra si alguien no se le hubiera cruzado frente en la vereda.  
Lo ve, y lo primero que piensa es que una planta sostiene otra planta.  
Es verde. Y con pecas, en sus brazos lleva una maceta con algún tipo de flor de color violeta.  
Katsuki no sabe cuál es, y le importa un carajo. Su atención se centra en los ojos esmeralda que le devuelven la mirada.

-Hola - saluda aquel ser con una sonrisa.

Bakugou quiere insultarle, por el único placer de sentir las palabras sucias deslizarse por su paladar. Dejando ir todo el veneno que lleva masticando desde que salió del colegio pero decide que no es lo mejor.  
Lo ignora pasando por su lado, continuando su camino a casa, como si nunca lo hubiese visto.  
Como si ese chico no hubiera quedado plasmado en sus pensamientos.  
.

.

Lavanda: amor a primera vista

.

.

Notas:

Bueno, acá una historia katsudeku tierna que se me ocurrió hace un tiempo al ver fanarts de deku con un cactus creo. Espero que les guste :)

\- Cami


	3. 2 Clavel

Clavel

* * *

Bakugou no quiere ceder ni aceptar el interés que se origina por el muchacho de ojos esmeralda, pero la curiosidad obtiene una invicta victoria. Al fijarse atentamente durante uno de sus regresos a casa, que un pequeño y nuevo vivero abrió por el vecindario. De allí había salido aquella criatura de aspecto a cuentos de hadas.

Los siguientes días que debe pasar por allí, Bakugou observa desapercibidamente pero no logra hallarlo.  
Sin darse cuenta aquello se repite, como una especie de rutina, a lo largo de una semana.  
Hasta que lo ve.  
Y Katsuki quiere devolverle el "hola"  
Pero no se atreve.

Días más tarde, Bakugou decide ponerle huevos al asunto. Se dice así mismo que va preparado, no habrá sorpresas, tiene todo cubierto. Lleva su remera de la suerte, aquella con la calavera, la billetera con el dinero contado más de 5 veces, la excusa ya está formulada en su mente.  
Solo le falta dar un paso y estará adentro.  
Katsuki reúne valor y lo hace.  
Sus botas resuenan contra las baldosas del negocio y por un momento, se pregunta si no se trasladó a otra dimensión. O al Amazonas en todo su apogeo.  
Las plantas están ordenadas por filas, y por categorías.  
Es como un mundillo aparte.  
Por un momento pierde de vista su objetivo y se encuentra así mismo, leyendo los cartelitos de cada maceta.

\- ¿Estás buscando algo en especial?- 

Katsuki casi da un salto.  
Está allí.  
Frente a él. Aquel muchacho de sonrisa angelical y pecas en sus mejillas. Lleva un delantal verde pálido, con su identificación.  
Aunque nunca lo admitiera en voz alta, Katsuki no es muy bueno para entender kanji. Se confunde muy fácilmente, cree leer "Deku".

Deku lo mira pacientemente, esta vez lleva sus manos libres y sorprendentemente, pueden distinguirse en ellas, cicatrices exageradamente marcadas.  
La garganta se siente seca, a pesar de haberse bajado una _gaterade_ antes de salir de casa.  
"Flores" se repite en su mente esperando que le funcione la sinapsis de las neuronas, y el cerebro pueda establecer conexión con las cuerdas vocales.  
La cosa funciona, pues se oye así mismo diciéndolo en voz alta  
Deku asiente pidiéndole que le siga.  
Puede ver, al tenerlo de espaldas, que los cetrinos mechones se enrulan acariciando su nuca. Katsuki se pregunta que se sentirá estirar la mano y enredarlos entre sus dedos.  
Espabila cuando ve que nuevamente se ha dejado llevar y su mano está a punto de tocar el cuello del otro  
Para cuando Deku gira a mirarlo, el rubio lleva su mano a su propia clavícula, como si se estuviera arreglando la remera.  
El otro, ignorante del hecho, señala la hilera de flores.  
-Decime cual quieres llevar y en seguida te la buscaré- el empleado espera pero Katsuki no tiene idea de que pedir.  
Está más ocupado formulando preguntas. Quiere preguntarle si le gusta su vida, si prefiere los días soleados o nublados, que si al café lo toma sólo o con leche, si se levanta por el lado derecho o el izquierdo de la cama, que si cree que lo efímero a pesar de serlo, puede durar una eternidad como él sintió al verlo. Quiere preguntarle tantas cosas pero la más importante... ¿Dónde era que había estado toda vida?

-¿Es para tu novia? Los chicos suelen llevar rosas y margaritas- le pregunta el de los ojos verdes despertándolo de su ensoñación. Bakugou parpadea y sacude los hombros. La idea le da escalofríos. "La excusa, la excusa" se repite así mismo.

-¿Qué? No, es para mi madre- corrige.

Deku sonríe nuevamente y Katsuki siente mariposas revoloteando y ascendiendo por el esófago, amenazando con escapar por su boca.

-¿Cuáles son sus favoritas?-

Bakugou respondió sin dudar.

-Le gustan las fresias-

Deku asiente y asegura que le espere un momento y le traerá un ramo arreglado. Desaparece por unos minutos por la parte de atrás y Bakugou se queda allí viendo los pajaritos que vuelan en círculos sobre su cabeza.  
Al volver, Deku le pide que le acompañe al mostrador, le entrega un ramo enrrollado en una cinta roja. Las fresias son de color violeta oscuro con pintas más claras y él no puede pensar que son perfectas para el carácter de su madre. Se queda mirando las flores con el billete en la mano.  
El chico apoya su mentón en ambas manos y le observa aparentemente satisfecho. Bakugou se distrae en la inmensidad de sus ojos esmeralda y le parecen lo mas bell...  
-Escogí esas pensando en ti. Puede que fuera una decisión errónea, pero me la imaginé como tú. Con los ojos rojos y esa expresión intensa-  
Katsuki muestra los dientes. No puede creer la pelotudez que le está diciendo ni cómo puede atreverse a sacar conjeturas en sus narices. A pesar que hubiera acertado en todo.  
Tiene ganas de tirarle las flores a la cara, verle ahogarse con los malditos pétalos y salir dando un portazo.  
El muchacho azota el billete contra el escritorio, asustando y haciendo estremecer al encargado.  
-Deja de decir tanta mierda y cóbrame- le ordena a los gritos porque ya ha pasado. La chaveta se le saltó y no lo puede controlar.  
Deku se hace para atrás y traga. Katsuki siente dicha, porque aquello le encanta. Le fascina intimidar a los demás, que le teman. Porque eso significa respeto. Y viniendo de la estúpida planta con patas era aún mejor. Aun así seguía con deseos de hacer una bolita con el billete, tirarlo a la puta y patear alguna maceta en el camino.  
En silencio Deku le cobra y le da el vuelto.  
Katsuki está listo para dar finalizada la misión, llegar a casa, romper algo y preguntarse seriamente si accidentalmente se había fritado el cerebro en alguno de los últimos líos.  
Está dispuesto a hacerlo, a pisar fuerte y nunca más volver.  
Está a punto, cuando Deku vuelve a mostrar esa puta sonrisa que le revuelve las entrañas, como tenedor que enrosca el fideo en el plato.

-Disculpa si te incomodé, es una costumbre. Y perdona mi atrevimiento pero en relación a lo que dije...- y Bakugou arquea una ceja desafiándole a terminar pero lo desencaja distinguir un leve rubor entremezclándose con las pecas- Creo que tu madre debe ser muy guapa- termina sonriendo con una expresión avergonzada y a Bakugou le toma unos segundos caerle la ficha.

Y cuando entiende el trasfondo de las palabras, los colores se le suben salvajemente al rostro y se siente explotar en vapor y bochorno.  
Reacciona como un animal al que lo han amenazado e instintivamente le enseña el dedo del medio.  
\- ¿Pero qué mierda dices, imbécil? ¡Que te jodan! ¡Muere!- exclama a todo pulmón, modulando agresivamente la histeria en cada silaba antes de salir del vivero con el corazón latiéndole a mil.

.

Clavel– Oillet – Carnation Campanula: coquetería.

Clavel rojo: esperanza en un amor


	4. 2-1 Betónica

Betónica

* * *

Mitsuki Bakugou llega a su hogar luego de la jornada laboral. Deja las llaves en la mesa del comedor del departamento, con tranquilidad se quita la chaqueta para dejarla en una silla y la alarma de las sospechas suena estruendosamente en su cabeza. En el usual vacío florero, se encuentran unas fresias purpuras, hermosas. O el resto de ellas. Tienen el pobre aspecto de haber sido sacudidas como bate de beisbol. Los tallos están un poco doblados.  
Al prestar atención nota que el adolescente indomable que tiene por hijo no está frente al televisor, ni tampoco escucha música a fuertes niveles. La calma es demasiado alarmante  
Corriendo como alma que la lleva el diablo, irrumpe en el cuarto del mismo.  
El panorama es pésimo, le obliga a tomarse el rostro con ambas manos.  
Su hijo esta despatarrado en el suelo, atento al giro de las paletas del ventilador del techo. El relleno de la almohada está disperso por todo el cuarto, evidenciando una agresiva masacre. Y ella contiene un suspiro, considerando que el destrozo pudo ser mayor.  
Respira profundo y va directo al grano porque nunca fue una persona de sutilezas que se ande por las ramas y no iba a comenzar a serlo ahora.

-¿Qué carajo hiciste?- vocifera provocando que el adolescente se incorpore de un salto dispuesto a responder la riña.  
-¿Qué? No hice nada. ¡Encima hace días que no te llega una nota ni te han mandado a llamar vieja bruja!-  
Mitsuki se adentra en la cueva y le pega un coscorrón.  
-¡A mi no me hables así que soy tu madre!-  
El chico se frota el lugar del golpe y le muestra los dientes siseando.

Ella aprecia cuanto le cuesta ceder, y considera que quizá se le fue la mano al querer criarlo fuerte para que nadie pudiera herirlo. Aparta sus pensamientos entrecerrando los ojos.  
-Es cierto que no me han llamado en estas últimas semanas... ¿Pero qué pasa con las flores? Eso es terriblemente sospechoso- se cruza de brazos y casi se cae de culo cuando ve que su hijo se pone colorado.  
Shockeada se tapa la boca. "Oh mi, oh mi Dios... ¡¿ Esto está pasando?!"  
La voz del chico truena.

-¿Qué? Un vivero abrió cerca... ¿Acaso ahora no puedo traerte algo sin que me trates como delincuente?-  
Mitsuki mantiene en su mente la réplica de que ya de por sí normalmente parece un delincuente.  
-Oh, está bien. - dice suavemente saliendo de la habitación.

Al cerrar la puerta se queda pensando, en que tan linda sería la chica que trabaja en ese vivero como para que el demonio de su hijo haya caído por ella.

.

Betónica: sorpresa

* * *

Notas:

Buenas! La flor que se lleva los créditos de este capítulo es la betónica, debido a la sorpresa de Mitsuki por el comportamiento de Katsuki.

El capitulo se titula 2.1 porque es como un interludio entre este y el próximo. Y ya que no contamos con una aparición de Deku.

Hablando de Mitsuki, no sabia que flor elegir para que Kacchan le llevase en el cap 2, pero bueno. Me pase por la wiki para saber mas de ella incluso pero no dice nada de sus gustos, lamentablemente :(

Les gusta la portada? Básicamente el fanarte es de internet (¿quién es el corresponda?) Y con unos pocos comentarios de girasoles quedo preciosa no? :)

Y bueno, hasta aquí llegamos, muchísimas gracias por leer, dar seguir o favorito. Estaré esperando sus reseñas, bellos lectores: D

Besos


	5. 3 Amapola

Amapola

* * *

La tarde va cayendo, bañando la ciudad en cálidos tonos rojizos. Katsuki nota que los pies le traicionan, pues lo llevan inconscientemente frente al dichoso vivero.  
Está mirando las plantas de la vereda, distraído.  
Ese día cayó en la provocación de un compañero. Casi le quiebra la nariz. El director fue muy claro al sostener que de allí en más estaba en periodo de prueba.  
Y a Bakugou eso ya le sabía a derrota, pues estaba seguro que la palmaria, tarde o temprano. Era inevitable, por culpa de su incontrolable ira.

\- Buenas –

Escucha que hablan cerca de él. Se limita a ver de reojo al encargado del vivero.  
Deku está a su lado, vistiendo su común delantal y esa expresión tímida pero bonachona en el rostro.  
Bakugou ignora totalmente el hecho de que él mismo hubiera terminado allí, debido al inconsciente deseo de verle.

-Ándate a la puta - le increpa. Imaginando que le prende fuego a la planta que tiene en frente.  
No escucha nada por un rato y cree que Deku se ha marchado, hasta que hace uso de su voz nuevamente.

\- Amapola –

Katsuki se pregunta seriamente que si entre tanta plantita en el vivero, tienen marihuana y Deku se hace un porro a veces como para hablar sin coherencia alguna.

\- ¿Ama qué? ¿Te fumaste algo acaso? -  
Por primera vez escucha la risa del otro y Katsuki siente que es desarmado, que la melodía le rodea y le acaricia cada parte de su epidermis.

-La flor que estas mirando. Se llama así. Cuando es roja como esta, expresa consuelo. A veces puede ser que nuestra vista se siente atraída por lo que buscamos, aun sin darnos cuenta de ello. –

A pesar que se lo dice calmado, Bakugou frunce el ceño y rechina los dientes. Detesta toda aquella palabrería hippie y le desespera los que realmente la creen. Les dan ganas de zarandearlos y obligarles a poner los pies sobre tierra.

\- Mal día en el colegio ¿eh?- le pregunta cómplice arqueando una ceja y Bakugou siente que se le revoluciona el pecho y quiere decir que sí. Que está harto de todo, del colegio, de decepcionar a sus padres, de las personas y de su vida. Quiere abalanzarse sobre el otro chico y apoyar la cabeza en su pecho y que Deku lo anime, mientras hunde aquellas manos llenas de cicatrices en sus rebeldes cabellos rubios, que nunca nadie se atrevió a tocar.

Por supuesto que no lo hace.

\- Tcht metete en tus asuntos.- le espeta sin mirarle pero aún así permanece quieto en el sitio. Porque no quiere irse. Porque Deku ha estado en su mente a cada minuto del día y cada vez que lo ve, Bakugou lo siente como un bálsamo, una compresa que tranquiliza su adrenalina y le permite respirar en paz.

Al igual que él, Deku no se va y Katsuki recuerda ese meme que ha visto en Twitter, del "bagre que no se rinde".

-Venga, necesito un poco de ayuda allá dentro. Prometo recompensarte-

El rubio frunce la nariz, incrédulo que le esté pidiendo una mano. A él, como si le importaran las putas complicaciones de los demás. Ya demasiado tiene con las suyas.  
Bakugou le va a decir que no. Que se joda y que si de él dependiera, dejaría que se pudriera tranquilamente mientras lo ve, comiéndose un tarro de pochoclos.  
Pero cruza frente a Deku, mostrándole el dedo del medio antes de entrar al vivero.  
Al resto de la tarde, se la pasa cuidando plantas, arreglando los carteles, regándolas, aplicándoles las gotas correspondientes de hormonas.

Deku le agradece compartiendo con él un pedazo de torta de frutas. Y Katsuki la acepta tomando bruscamente el plato. Sin sonreír.  
Aquel y los siguientes días, Mitsuki encuentra flores purpura sobre la mesa al llegar al departamento.  
.

* * *

Notas:

Buenas! La flor que se lleva los créditos de este capítulo es la amapola roja. Cuyo significado es: consuelo.

Y bueno, hasta aquí llegamos, muchísimas gracias por leer, dar seguir o favorito. Estaré esperando sus reseñas, bellos lectores: D

Besos


	6. 4 Jacinto

Jacinto

* * *

Es en uno de esos días tranquilos que la pregunta surge. Y Katsuki pone los ojos en blanco, diciéndose así mismo que en algún momento iba a llegar. Se encuentra de cuclichas, con los guantes de jardín puestos, haciendo un trasplante de una flor a la que su maceta empieza a quedarle chica. A Bakugou le recuerda a los cangrejos ermitaños, cuando necesitan cambiar de caparazón.

-Es raro que recién ahora lo pregunte, considerando que hace días me prestas tu tiempo. Pero, nunca me dijiste tu nombre.-

Katsuki sabe que es una total pelotudez querer mantener anonimato y que solo es su nombre y es normal decirlo. Y que quizá debería haber empezado por ahí. Pero aún así la cosa no le agrada del todo. Dar el nombre haría la cosa más seria, le daría un significado real. Como si aquel tiempo que pasaba en el vivero después de la escuela, dejaría de ser un celoso secreto.

\- Katsuki. Bakugou Katsuki - le cede la información a Deku, sabiendo que de lo contrario no lo dejará en paz.  
Casi deja caer la planta cuando Deku se agacha frente a él y le enseña esa gigantesca sonrisa infantil, haciendo que las pecas se acerquen desmesuradamente a los ojos.

-Pues encantado de conocerte, Katsuki. Yo soy Izuku. Izuku Midoriya-

Bakugou deja pasar la osadía de que tan rápidamente le llamara por el nombre, viendo como el otro toma una de las manos, con el guante lleno de tierra y aún así la estrecha formalmente.  
Eran un puto estudiante con problemas de ira y un ingenuo cuidador de vivero. ¿Era necesaria una formal presentación considerando lo bizarro que había sido desde que compró las fresias?

-¿Izuku? Pero si en tu identificación dice Deku-

\- Ah, esa es otra forma de leer el kanji. Pero mi nombre es Izuku –

Katsuki frunce la boca notando amargamente lo tácito de que el joven le exige ser llamado así. Pero no quiere.

-Pues me importa un carajo. Prefiero "Deku"-

Además ese apodo se siente un poco único y le hace un poco feliz pensar que Izuku le conceda dirijirse a él de esa forma.  
Deku entrecierra los ojos y hace un puchero, resignado a que de ocurrir, perdería la discusión.  
Y Katsuki tiene que apartar la vista para no pensar ciertas cosas.

Como desquite Deku le llama "Kacchan" a partir de ese día y Bakugou, quien ni siquiera deja que le llamen por su nombre, se lo permite. Porque es Deku quien lo hace.

.

Jacinto blanco: encanto.

* * *

Notas:

Buenas :D, la flor que acompaña al capitulo es el jacinto blanco. Y bueno, hasta aquí llegamos, muchísimas gracias por leer, dar seguir o favorito. Estaré esperando sus reseñas, bellos lectores: D

Besos


End file.
